familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894)
Sarah Olderen (1816-?) Potential name variations *Sarah Eldert *Sarah Older *Sarah Olderon *Sarah Elder Ancestry Sarah's ancestors were from Holland and Germany. Likely, her surname is a variant of Eldert, but having a German mother, she appears to have used the German -en feminine ending. Another tell-tale sign that Sarah was half German is the name of her daughter Anna Augusta. Sarah's father (by process of elimination) Based on the reported data for the Eldert families in the 1820 and 1830 censuses of Queens (which at that time included all of Nassau County), the following heads of household had a daughter born between 1810 and 1820: *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) of South Hempstead *Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) of South Hempstead *Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) of South Hempstead *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) of South Hempstead *Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) of Jamaica *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) of Jamaica *John Eldert (1788-aft1871) of Jamaica *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) of Jamaica *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) of Newtown *Daniel Eldert (bet1775&1794-aft1820) of Newtown We can rule out Abraham of Newtown, as all of his daughters' names are known (none of which were named Sarah). We can also rule out Eldert, as his daughter died prior to 1830. Also, in the 1830 census, we learn that Daniel's daughter was born prior to 1815, so he can also be ruled out. Abraham and Daniel can alternatively be ruled out since Newtown is not in Nassau County, where Sarah is believed to have grown grew up. Neither Samuel nor John of Jamaica appear in the 1830 census. In any regard, Jamaica is in Queens, rather than Nassau County, so they would not have made them likely candidates for parents of Sarah. Cornelius can be ruled out for several reasons. First, he is not a descendant of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten (the source of the given name Israel in this Eldert family). Secondly, Cornelius did not live in Nassau County, but rather Jamaica, Queens. As for Elnathan, it is also highly unlikely that he is Sarah's father. First, he is not a descendant of Israel Eldert and accordingly the given name Israel was not used by his branch of the family. Secondly, he already had a daughter Sarah in 1806. Thirdly, his wife was not German. She was a Dutch woman by the name of Nostrand. Shadrick's wife was also Dutch. Her name was Phoebe, i.e. Femmetje. Benjamin's wife was Jane, likely Jannetje, and also most likely Dutch. The remaining candidate is Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) of South Hempstead. There are also a great number of other pieces of circumstantial evidence that also favor Samuel, as described in the subsequent on Sarah's other suspected close relatives. Suspected paternal grandparents Samuel Eldert was the son of John Eldert and Mary ?. Shadrick and Benjamin were Samuel's first cousins, both sons of William Eldert and Rooth Looker (possible mis-spelling). Sarah's great-grandparents William and John (above) were both children of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten. Israel and Hannah were, therefore, Sarah's great-grandparents. Other close relatives One likely close relative of Sarah is Sarah Elizabeth Eldert (c1827-?) who married Pearsall Abrams. Pearsall and Sarah had children Margaret, Corlandt, Lewis, Mary A., Anna Augusta, George H., Murwin, Eugena, Henrietta and Carrie. (Pearsall was Dutch, not German, and the name Anna Augusta shows up again in the next generation). It is even possible that both Sarahs were sisters, as German custom allows children with duplicate given names (so long as the middle name is different). However, the first name would typically be Johannes or Anna if there was duplication. (For example, Sarah Olderen, the subject of this article had two daughters named Anna. Lewis Eldert (?-?), who married Mary Elizabeth Abrams, is very likely to be Sarah's nephew. Lewis' father was an Israel Eldert who married a Hannah (not Hannah Totten). Using the same process of elimination as above applied to Lewis' father Israel, he is almost certainly a son of Samuel Eldert and therefore Sarah's brother. There was also a Henry Eldert (?-?) (wife Bridget Beatrice Duffy) who had a daughter Anna Augusta Eldert (Christianed May 4, 1861 at the Zion Episcopal Church Of Littleneck). Henry was the son of Sarah's suspected uncle Israel Eldert, who married Ruth Hulstz on December 30, 1809 at Christ's Presbyterian Church in South Hempstead. This Israel was a brother to Samuel Eldert in the above list of potential fathers. Interestingly, Henry and Bridget lived next door to a Kashaw family in the 1850 census. The fact that Henry named his daughter Anna Augusta, combined with the fact that his mother was also German, and the fact that Samuel Eldert lived next door to the Hulstz family in the 1820 census, suggest that Henry's mother Ruth Hulstz may have been a sister to Sarah's Mother. Perhaps even Sarah's mother may have been named Anna Augusta Hulstz. However, no person by that name has yet been shown to exist. Further research is required to determine Sarah's mother's name beyond the realm of speculation. 1820 Census In 1820, the Samuel Eldert household consisted of Samuel, his wife, and one daughter born between 1810 and 1820. Presumably, that daughter was Sarah Olderen, the subject of this article. Although the township was not stated in the census, it is clear from neighboring households that the family resided in South Hempstead. 1830 Census By 1830, the Samuel Eldert family had 5 additional children, two boys born between 1820 and 1825, and 3 girls born between 1825 and 1830. The family still resided in South Hempstead. Marriage Sarah married Abraham Kashaw (1815-?) prior to 1835. Abraham appears to have been the son of Rem Kashaw and Martje (Mary) Bennet. 1840 census Abraham and Sarah resided in Oyster Bay in the 1840 census, with their oldest daughter Mary Kershaw (1835-?). Children by Abraham Kashaw Abraham and Sarah had (at least) the following children together. *Mary Kershaw (1835-?) *Israel Kershaw (1840-?) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) who married Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Sarah Kershaw (1843-?) *Ann Kershaw II (1847-?) *Peter Kershaw (1849-?) Daughter Mary was probably named after Abraham's mother Mary Bennet. Israel was probably named after Sarah's brother Israel Eldert. Anna Augusta was likely named after Sarah's mother, or a close relative on her mother's side of the family. Sarah was probably named after Sarah Olderen, the subject of this article. Without knowning Ann II's middle name, it is difficult to determine her namesake. Peter was probably named after Abraham's oldest brother, Peter Kashaw. 1850 Census Year<---> Year 1850 House<---> House # 1086 Caption<---> Image State<---> State New York Fam #<---> Family # 2714 Comment<---> County<---> County New York Date<---> Enumeration Date October 15, 1850 TWNSHP<---> Township New York Ward 7 District 1 Link<---> Link to Ancestry Image Name Age YOB (calc) Occupation POB Abm Kershaw 35 c1815 Clerk N.Y. Sarah " " 34 c1816 " " Mary " " 13 c1837 " " Israel " " 10 c1840 " " Ann A. " " 9 c1841 " " Sarah " " 7 c1843 " " Anny " " 3 c1847 " " Peter " " 10/12 c1849 " " Ann Kelly 14 c1836 Ireland New York Abraham and Sarah lived in Glen Cove, Long Island and moved to Manhattan by 1850. Death Sarah's husband Abraham is said to have died en route to California. As Sarah does not appear in the 1860 census, it is presumed that she also died. Olderen, Sarah Category:Eldert Surname